Almas unidas
by finnthehuman654
Summary: finn se da cuenta que le gusta cierta vampiresa ,pero no sabe como declararsele marceline siente lo mismo, como se declararan nuestros heroes pasen y lean
1. cap 1:Sentimientos aclarados

hola a todos , porfavor perdonenme por hacer mal el fic la otra vez pero ya aprendi , haci que porfavor perdonenme los compenzare haciendo el cap mas largo , bueno aqui va

capitulo 1 : sentimientos aclarados

era un dia soleado en la tierra de ooo , donde apenas despertaba un muchacho de 17 años de edad , rubio y con un peculiar gorro de oso polar  
(nota mia : cuando salga esto " significa que el personaje esta pensando, bien continuemos)

finn : "valla si que amanece rapido" sera mejor que me levante ya son las 8:00 am , dijo el humano con sueño

al pararse de la cama se dio cuenta que jake ya se habia levantado

finn : jake , levantado , temprano es imposible , bajo para averiguar si jake enrrealidad estaba despierto y alparecer si , jake estaba preparando unos hotcakes con tocino

jake : oh finn despertaste , dijo al notar la presencia de su hermano  
finn : si , bueno me ire a bañar me avisas cuando este el desayuno.  
el perro solo asintio

seguido de esto el humano subio las escaleras al dormitorio , para despues ir al baño ahy finn se metio a bañar  
finn : " hoy va a ser un buen dia lo presiento , aparte tengo que ir a casa de marcy a componer algo" finn despues de decir marceline se la imajino con un vestido negro candose dijo  
marceline : hola finn listo para nuestro momento especial  
, al pensar en esto se sonrrojo fuertemente ,PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO , grito finn "porque pienso en esto , sera que me gusta marceline , si me gusta marceline esto lo penso en vos alta pero , de todos modos ella nunca se interesaria en mi" penso tristemente

hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un can que grito desde la cocina  
jake : FINN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA  
a lo cual finn grito  
finn : YA VOY JAKE  
finn salio del baño , se vistio y bajo a comer

en casa de marceline  
estaba tocando unas notas y dijo

marceline : hoy ensallare con finn ,"finn mi heroe de pacotilla , ah cambiado mucho ya tiene 17 , se ve mas guapo que antes y"  
marceline al darse cuenta de lo que decia se dio una bofetada  
en que estoy pensando no es posible que me guste finn , digo no puedo el es mortal y yo soy un vampiro , no podemos estar jurtos ,aaggh porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado , PORQUEE ah que rayos si me gusta finn , me oiste mundo ME GUSTA FINN  
bueno mejor sigo ensallando

al cabo de 10 minutos tocan la puerta  
marceline : aagggh quien me interrumpe  
finn : marceline soy yo finn  
marceline abre la puerta y se encuentra a finn pero se lo encuentra todo con moretones  
marceline : FINN QUE TE PASO!

continuara

dejen sus revews

bueno chao


	2. cap 2 : un recuerdo y un ensallo

hola ,como lo promet caps a la semana bueno empezemos desde donde nos quedamos

marceline : aagggh quien me interrumpe  
finn : marceline soy yo finn  
marceline abre la puerta y se encuentra a finn pero se lo encuentra todo con moretones  
marceline : FINN QUE TE PASO!

cap 2 : un recuerdo y un ensallo

finn : pues veras

flashback  
finn estaba en su casa ,despues de comer

finn : hermano los hotcackes estaban deliciosos  
jake : gracias, ,pero si los quieres volver a comer ve con maceline porque si llegas tarde te va a matar  
finn : tienes razon mejor me voy ya ,adios bro  
jake : adios hermano

finn salio de la casa casi corriendo ,hasta que se encontro con una aldea casi destruida  
finn : pero que pasa aya.  
despues de eso salio disparado de donde estaba a la aldea  
al llegar ahi se encontro con un ogro que estaba destrullendolo todo  
finn : OYE OGRO QUE TE PASA CON ESTA GENTE ?  
el ogro se voltea a ver a finn y se le fue acercando  
ogro : y eso a ti que te importa idiota  
finn : me importa mucho ¿por?  
ogro : ja solo me divierto asi que no te entrometas  
le da un golpe a finn y sale disparado contra una casa haciendola pedazos a lo cual finn se molesta y dice  
finn : ahora si ogro ,bamos a bailar

finn salta y le da una patada al ogro en la cara la cual se la da de lleno  
pero no le hace mucho , el ogro le da un golpe en el estomago a finn  
a lo cual se recupera rapido y le da 5 golpes en la cara ,el ogro molesto  
le da una patada a finn el cual sale volando y cae en el suelo erido  
ogro : es tu fin  
antes que le pudiera dar el golpe se dio cuenta de que finn ya no estaba ahi  
finn : hora de acabar con esto  
saco su espada de sangre de demonio y en un movimiento rapido le dio 6 cortadas en el pecho del ogro el cual despues de esto el ogro salio corriendo  
finn : estos ogros de hoy jejeje , ah estoy muy erido mejor voy a casa de marceline  
fin flashback

finn : y eso fue lo que paso  
marceline : aaaah ,bueno dejame curarte ven  
finn : ok  
despues de curar y vendar a finn  
finn : oye marcy que ensallamos  
marceline : mmm que tal open up your eyes  
finn : suena bien yo empiezo  
marceline : si , voy a darte ritmo  
finn :ok  
marceline le dio ritmo y finn empezo

finn : Lately,  
i'm not quite myself.  
maybe,  
i do need some help.  
just my confusion,  
trust my delusion.  
Don't you,  
regret you met me.  
go through,  
these steps to get me,  
back to where we start,  
'fore i fall apart.  
If i could black out,  
it'd become so clear,  
standing face-to-face with everything i fear.  
watch so closely,  
but still i don't see.  
as bad as it seems,  
a piece of mind i steal,  
an ordinary life,  
but consequences real.  
i'm past the point of reality.  
finn y marceline :  
This isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
when it's just everything we do.  
till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
this isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
this is everything but true,  
till we come to realize,  
it's what we put each other through.  
marceline :  
It's like a bad dream,  
coming all so true,  
leaving me with nothing else left to do.  
now so helpless,  
i'm not so selfish.  
tell me,  
how does it feel to have a face like that,  
how does it feel to be replaced like that.  
now so faceless,  
do you still feel?  
finn y marceline :  
This isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
when it's just everything we do.  
till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
this isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
this is everything but true,  
till we come to realize,  
it's what we put each other through.  
finn :  
It's hard to believe right now,  
this seems to be real.  
still phasing by this time,  
so why can't i wake up.  
finn y marceline :  
This isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
when it's just everything we do.  
till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
this isn't me,  
this isn't you,  
this is everything but true,  
till we come to realize,  
it's what we put each other through.

mi cancion favorita llegooo

jejeje bueno ya saben

dejen sus revews

y chao


	3. cap 3 : peliculas y abrazos

hola a todos ,bueno 3 capitulos en 1 dia tiempo record XD  
pos con el cap

en el capitulo anterior :  
finn : oye marcy que ensallamos  
marceline : mmm que tal open up your eyes  
finn : suena bien yo empiezo  
marceline : si , voy a darte ritmo  
finn :ok  
marceline le dio ritmo y finn empezo.  
la cancion (nota mia : es demasiado larga y por eso no la puse XD)

cap 3 : peliculas y abrazos

marceline : wow finn estuviste de lujo  
finn : gracias marcy tu tambien estuviste genial  
marceline : gracias ,y ahora que hacemos  
finn : mmm no se  
marceline : ah tengo una idea  
finn : tu diras  
marceline : veamos una pelicula de miedo.  
dijo con voz escalofriante  
finn : d-de miedo  
marceline : no me digas que ya te dio miedo  
finn : no claro que no los heroes no tienen miedo  
marceline : en ese caso pondre la pelicula mas escalofriante del mundo  
finn : "y ahora en que lio me meti" ok  
entonces marceline subio a su cuarto a buscar las peliculas y se le ocurrio una idea  
marceline : hare que finn se asuste con esta pelicula  
la pelicula se llamaba "Masacre en la mansion del miedo" (nota mia : no se me ocurrio otro titulo XD)  
marceline bajo las escaleras  
marceline : ya volvi  
finn : ok ,y que veremos  
marceline : masacre en la mansion del miedo  
finn trago saliva fuertemente ,marceline lo noto y dijo  
marceline ; encerio te da miedo  
finn : claro que no los he- fue interrumpido por marceline  
marceline : si si si los heroes no tienen miedo ya lo dijiste ¬¬  
finn : oh  
marceline : bueno basta de charla a ver la pelicula  
finn solo asintio con algo de miedo  
marceline puso la pelicula  
finn para intentar parecer valiente solo daba pequeños saltos  
a marceline tambien le daba miedo no tanto como a finn claro  
pero llego una parte ,en que aparecio una mutacion entre jeison y fredi cruger (note mia : encerio no se me ocurre nada hoy) y marceline ,se aferro al pecho de finn ,el cual lo noto y se sonrrojo  
marceline tambien se sonrrojo  
los dos se miraron a las caras  
marceline : pe-perdon finn  
finn : n-no te preocupes ,de echo me senti sin miedo cuando me abrasaste  
marceline : entonces vemos la pelicula abrazados  
finn : si no te molesta  
el resto de la pelicula se quedaron abrazados hasta que se durmieron igualmente abrazados

se que es muy corto pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa

bueno

dejen sus revews

y chao


End file.
